Secondary batteries may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A rechargeable battery with low capacity may be used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A rechargeable battery with a higher capacity may be used as a power source for driving a motor such as for a hybrid vehicle.